


Weirdo Next Door

by erdaenos



Category: Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blitzball, Crossover, Cute, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Pre-Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV, Swearing, Teen Noctis Lucis Caelum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erdaenos/pseuds/erdaenos
Summary: Chosen as Bahamut's messenger, Tidus watched over the teenage Noctis from his balcony.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	Weirdo Next Door

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters, settings and others... except the plot within this fan fiction. Vaguely has spoilers for both titles.
> 
> It's a pilot chapter! Tell me if you're interested to read this type of crossover. ('cause there's barely ffx content anymore, I had to write it myself... 😂 )

The eleventh grade Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum was in a conundrum. After living as a commoner in the past two years, he had never got the opportunity to meet his neighbour. That could be explained by being in the high-class apartment, known for cold and unfriendly community, much less greetings. On his floor, there were only four apartments and two were occupied. Noctis assumed no Lucian would notice him over other civilians. 

Except the weirdo next door.

With his badly-colored blonde spiky hair and colorful jacket, his neighbour would knock on Noctis' window from his balcony at six in the morning.  _ Every. Single. DAY. _ He would smile full of teeth before loudly saying, "Good Morning, Prince Noctis! A new day is here!! Wakey-wakey!"

Somehow, Ignis, Noctis' loyal retainer, never witnessed the weirdo shouting on top of his lungs despite visiting the prince early in the morning too. Ignis had met him in disguise of being a polite neighbour and brought a fruitcake to smooth his act. When he returned to Noct's side, he shut down and insisted the weirdo would do no harm to the heir to the throne. Also that his name was "Tidus" and he collected various dangerous looking balls, as if they were weaponized. Ignis was slightly unnerved when he saw that. Unfortunately, no law in Insomnia could deny the hobby of a collector even if these items are questionably safe for health.

Aside from being annoying every morning, Tidus did not do anything to Noctis. He did not try to force conversation on the teen or even leave his room. He would bounce a slightly normal looking ball on his knees or examine a luminous orb that could project old records. Heck, at rare times, Noctis could hear Tidus humming a single song while watching the sunset. The prince was not sure what song it was, only that the tune was sad and slow. The lyrics were in a strange language, proving Tidus was an outsider. In fact, it wasn't in any language Noctis ever heard too.

So, one day, Noctis just returned home from playing with Prompto. He soon saw the piles of delegation papers he had yet seen through, innocently sitting on the coffee table. With a tired sigh, he dropped his bag carelessly by the entrance then gathered the papers, pen and royal stamps. Ignis, who always cleaned his room, had not visited for the last three days due to his studies in college. So, his room wasn't in its best condition. Noctis had to kick his laundry off his favorite chair to the floor before there was enough space to do any work. Arranging the paper stack on one side, the stamps slightly far away and empty space in front of him. He shut his eyes then counted until ten. His work started. Right before the third paper, he could hear the humming.

_ I E Yu I… _

_ No Bu Me Nu… _

_ Reen Mi Ri… _

_ No Ju Yogo… _

Tidus was leaning on the rails of his balcony with a thorny ball on his left hand. From where Noctis was, his back looked wider. His tanning skin clashed with his colored hair. The Prince didn't see his face since he watched the sunset again. As if he was seeing something no one could see.

Noctis tried his best not to glance at the weirdo too long.

When Tidus stopped humming, his free hand clenched his forehead. The weird ball escaped Tidus to bounce away. Rumbling whimper escaped his neighbour's lips as he fell to his knees. It was then Noctis knew something was wrong. Opening the glass door to the balcony, the prince launched himself across their boundary rails and was able to catch him from injuring his head.

"Hey!" Noctis pried his hand away from his face, looking for injuries. "Are you alright?"

Tidus tried to smile but only managed a grimace. His breathing ragged as he tried to shake his head left and right. Pale face.

"...Headache? Um, try to not move. I'll call an emergency."

He shook his head again. "No, ugh, it's shit."

Noctis ignored him in favor of taking out his phone and pressing the emergency button number one. As soon as the call's connected, he explained, "Ignis. I need you to--"

"Hey, it's fine!" Tidus managed to slip his hand over Prince's phone screen. "I've told you, I got something in my eye! Literally, bird shit."

Blinked. For a moment, Noctis didn't dare to say anything. He let the information enter his panicked mind and it echoed. He flickered his eyes at Tidus' face and found a splat of white substance right below his right eye which turned red. The sound of frantic Ignis across the phone was ignored by them as realization dropped on the Prince.

"See?" said Tidus grimacing.

A blush blossomed on Noctis' cheeks while he moved away slowly. He took a handkerchief from his armiger then gave it to Tidus who murmured thanks.

_ "--Noct? Can you hear me? Noct? I'm sending Gladio there. Noctis, please give me a response!" _

They glanced at the now abandoned phone. Tidus laughed dryly. "I think you should…"

Nodding, Noctis crawled to reach his phone. "Sorry 'bout that, Specs. Everything is fine now."

_ "...What happened, Your Highness?" _ It was obvious that Ignis, his trusted retainer, was still holding his breath. Either in anger or in cooling stress, it was enough to make the prince flinched.

"Uhh, nothing! Nothing. J-just a bit surprised." Noctis loudly swallowed before continuing, "We're fine. You can calm down now."

_ "Gladio and I are still coming. You've never called us via emergency call, Noct. You can explain when we are there." _

Noctis huffed tiredly. They were coming either way so he had no choice but to let his friends do their job of worrying him. "Got it."

When he looked up, Tidus was standing in front of him holding out a banana. His face was already clean. 

"I don't have much... but do you want some?"

Dazedly, Noctis copied his smiling face. That was the first time they talked civilly for longer than half an hour. Tidus was becoming a candidate of being a friend outside the palace. The youngman had an easy going attitude and did not try to grovel. Yes, he was looking after the crown prince humanely, which was a rare occurrence nowadays. Between Ignis' insistence, Gladio's watchful eyes and Prompto's nervous chatter, Noctis rarely had a chance to talk to a stranger with mix-conduct. Confusing as hell.

Noctis shuffled on his heels, "Um, Thanks. And I'm sorry for… barging in."

"Eh, It's a bit surprising. I mean, you always looked like you wanted me dead every time I woke you up. Never thought you'd care about an annoying neighbour." Tidus bit the last of the fruit before throwing its skin across the room which it arched perfectly onto a dirty plate.

Noctis quirked an eyebrow. _Impressive. That was a great show of accuracy and control for a commoner_ , he thought. _This guy may be able to handle warping like Kingsglaive._ He huffed trying not to show any positive impression, "So you admit you're being annoying."

"Yeah, it's one of my specialties. Look on the bright side, you've never been late to school since I woke you up before dawn, Your Highness."

"Perhaps, I needed that extra time to res--"

"Oh, the bells of yours ring. Your friends are here. Better to jump back, Prince Noctis. Shoo-shoo," he cut off the prince without so much concern. Tidus smiled blindingly bright while munching the last of the banana.

Noctis hoped Ignis had already ran a background check on Tidus. He did not know why he had a feeling they needed a laid-back type for their inner circle.

...xxx…

Tidus pretended he didn't care to watch the blue eyed teen jumped over to his own balcony. That prince was quite the observer with sharp instincts. He was almost thankful for being pooped by a random bird right when he was about to spell a Fira.

_ Godly intervention, HA! _

He had to be careful not to use any magic in Noctis line of sight or nearby because as far as he was told, the current world had no free magic wielders. Only those connected to a giant crystal could even taste magic's vibe, which were The Lucis Caelum line and the Kingsglaive. Unlike in Spira, where almost anyone could learn how to throw magic nilly-willy, Eos was restricted. The Aeons were promoted to be their Gods, 'The Great Six' or whatever. Although, their problematic fiends were kind of similar, coming from spirits of the lost. Especially without summoners to guide the spirits back to the afterlife, these daemons grew large in number over the decades. They're actively poisoning every bit of Eos without any hint of stopping. 

It was scary when he thought about how familiar he was with that kind of story. Especially scary when you know the aeons basically ignored that the world's dying and the supposedly messiah was some limp teenager next door who loved to nap. Yeah, he had to give all the help he could give without giving out his real identity. Curses were right on his tongue ready to sputter out.

He wished Bahamut did not choose him to be his messenger and disallowed Tidus from telling Noctis his title. Well, he had accepted it in attempts to make the aeon stop talking about how much a crybaby he was in front of Yuna, then promptly regretting it. He could almost hear Auron scoffed at his stupid decision and Wakka barked a laugh. 

Tidus sighed.

Getting thrown into a different realm was not really weird for him either, it wasn't even his first time. He was the prime candidate who had experience adapting to a very odd situation and had a look of a normal civilian. The other options were Auron and Jecht. Auron was too old and had a militant aura not on a subtle level, while Jecht had too bright charisma that screamed ex-celebrity and quite condescending (also that he was lazy and being a bastard to everyone including Shiva. So he was under house arrest as punishment but we didn't talk about that.) Down the line, really, Tidus was the most normal one to choose.

When a polite knocking at his door sounded, he straightened his back and stretched his lips to a wide grin. He had a paranoid crownsguards to appease.

...xxx…

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So, how's that?
> 
> Tell me your thoughts down below! Is it worth to be written in multiple chapters? Is it good or bad?
> 
> I want to hear your opinion! 😙


End file.
